


Comfortable

by ScentedBooks



Series: Discord Bingo [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Discord Bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Sickfic, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Jaskier wakes up not feeling well after their first night at Kaer MorhenGeralt takes care of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Discord Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 297





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Sick Fic for Discord Bingo  
> ink to the server:
> 
> https://discord.gg/4T58UhH
> 
>   
> My Tumblr:  
> scented-books
> 
> Something soft and fluffy for you to help you get through your day. I hope that all of you enjoy.

Jaskier had been awake long enough to feel the sun gleaming in from the window adjacent to where his bed was placed in his room. He’s been awake long enough to feel the stinging of the headache that the sun shining through the window brings as he peaks his eyes open enough to look around the room to see if anyone is in here with him, and he hasn’t ever been more thankful that he is alone in his misery. 

He does not remember laying in this bed, everything from the day before is a fog in his sleep filled mind, disoriented and unsure of his exact surrounding. But comfortable enough to realize that he is safe, even in an unfamiliar face. He only remembers the frigid cold that sat deep in his bones on their journey from Kaer Morhen where they had spent some much-needed time with Geralt’s _family_. Even if he would not say that word aloud, Jaskier could see it for what it was, and through the pounding of his head as the sun continued to beat down on him, smiled a soft little smile, reserved for only himself as he watched each of them act as though they would do anything for one another. 

Jaskier had no doubt that it was true. 

As they had argued back and forth, shoving food unceremoniously in their faces while they ate. Laughing and joking while the winter storm created chaos outside. Small glances here and there from the men as they watched the White Wolf speak to the bard, and the bard watching with the same soft personal smile as Geralt laughed at something Lambert or Eskel said to him, each in their own bubbles of happiness. That not even the raging storm outside could hinder. A rare occasion that even Jaskier did not see, a rounded laugh full of teeth. So full of happiness that Jaskier ignored the itchiness of his chest and the heaviness of his eyes as the temperature outside dropped.

Laughing when Lambert was pushed off the bench and onto the harsh ground, a cough following shortly after. A small one, barely even noticeable to those in the room who had better hearing than Jaskier did, none of them paying the abrupt noise, writing it off as not anything but a hitch in his breathing. 

After the night had come to an end, and Jaskier’s eyes were drooping from exhaustion, the now freezing temperatures that the burning of the fire that was directly next to him still not enough to keep his teeth from chattering and his breath coming out in white puffs almost mirroring the snow that was still falling right outside of the dimming reunion.

Thinking back on it as he lays in a bed covered in warm furs and blankets, pillows billowing around him, barely even moving as he tries to shift from the cocoon of warmth he had found himself in, he can only remember the soft feeling full of warmth encasing his face. Two hands shaping the outline of his exhausted expression, palming it softly as to not scare him out of his drowsiness. Flashes enter his vision, of the hands leaving his face with a soft, “ _Fuck_ " and then the shifting of his cloudy vision as he fought himself to keep from falling asleep so he did not miss anymore of the celebration than his accidental nap had already cost him. He remembers a whine falling from his throat as he was bundled into strong arms quickly, as something was quickly thrown over him, while he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, the shifting of the room making him nauseous even now as he thought back to it.

Lifting his hands to his eyes Jaskier pressed his palms to calm his swimming vision, wishing now that he wasn’t so alone so someone would come and cover the window that was making all of the negative feelings that sleep allowed him to forget. The itchiness had not gone away, and he sniffed, trying to clear his nose with little to no effect. 

Shifting around some more to face himself away from the unforgiving sun that glared through the icicles that hung from the window he noticed that he was no longer in his clothes from the night before. His memories trying to remember if he changed his clothes, and a warm feeling engrossed his chest, around the congestion when he realized he was wearing one of Geralt’s shirts. He snuggled closer into the soft material, his knuckles white from gripping them when the he was faced away from opened softly, as if to try and not disturb whoever was inside.

Jaskier shifts slightly, trying to sit up slowly as the figure comes closer to him. With his eyes still closed he leans into the hand that frames his face once more, a familiar welcoming feeling from the night before. 

His voice is weak and quiet when Jaskier finally speaks, “I’m sorry Geralt. I’ve caused such a fuss.” As he tries to laugh, a cough follows the rasp quickly, and angry sound coming from the Witcher next to him as the hand that was on his face moves to rub at his back, equally as soft. 

Geralt scoffs as he coughs, but steadies him, nonetheless. As if he may fall over at any given moment. As his coughs die down, Geralt’s voice still soft from his hazy memories break through and says, “I brought you breakfast if you’re feeling well enough to eat something.” The plate clinks as he sits it down on the small table next to the bed, “Water too.”

A soft smile graces the bards pale face, “Always looking out for me my dear Witcher.” He shifts himself forward to fall as gracefully as he can into Geralts torso, and strong arms wrap around him tightly, not wanting to let go. He moves his face to go into the crook of Geralt’s neck, humming softly as warmth welcomes him as always. 

“What would I do without you?” Jaskier murmurs, and the arms squeeze just a bit tighter, but Geralt does not reply. 

“C’mon my sweet.” Geralt’s voice says eventually, taking Jaskier away from falling asleep once more, “Eat, then we’ll bathe.”

Jaskier hums in response. 

“Maybe I’ll even use some of those oils you like.”

Slowly, Jaskier lifts his head up from its place in Geralt’s neck the smile still in place, “Spoiling me now Geralt?” 

A hand cupping his cheek once more is this only response he gets as Geralt stands to grab breakfast from where it sat on the table. 

From this angle, as he faces Geralt instead of the sun, he has never felt more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo if you'd like


End file.
